Dead and Gone
On the outskirts Fiore the sky was clear the sun hung high in the sky and yet a cold wind blew across the mountain terrain making the grass dance furiously, Kimiko Ichijo walked through the wind her hair flailing behind her, "Go by yourself they said, it'll be fun they said!" she thought to herself, "If I ever see those idiots again I'll slice their heads in two!" Kimiko look ahead of her two days of journeying and finally she reached the Fiore Border Outpost. She pull out the job poster it read "Missing Children Help Needed urgently 500,000 Reward." "It must be a town just over the border, considering how close they are to Bosco, I fear the worst for those kids" she thought solemnly. Just ahead of her she saw a fairly young man with dark hair, "Maybe that guy knows where this place is" she pondered before calling out to him. "OI BLACK HAIR GUY WHERE YOU OFF TO?" she yelled whilst waving her hands hysterically startling the guards at the outpost. Exia Rose turns round his brown eyes looking around. "who said that?" exia says as he gets ready for a attack. "Whoa Whoa relax" Kimiko says as she innoncently puts her hands up "I just needed to get your attention why so tense?". Kimiko sauntered over towards the dark haired man "I'll ask again where you off too?" "No where. I'm looking for someone. Why you want to know?" Exia asks as he lets his guard down. "Well I'm looking for a village just beyond the border apparently some people have gone missing" Kimiko began before stopping short "I hope the person you're looking for isnt from around this area?" "let me help you." exia says. Kimiko looked at the man in front of her she quite figure him out but she sensed whoever he lost must have meant alot to him, "Ahh well it's not like I need the help but hey I could definatly use the company" Kimiko said with a beaming smile on her face "I'm Kimiko" she announced with her arm stretched out to greet the man in front of her. "Exia Rose" Exia says smiling back and shakes her hand. "Alright shall we go find that village!" Kimiko said enthusiastically as she ran towards the border outpost whislt dragging Exia behind her. "You better pull your weight buddy!" "I will don't worry!" Exia says as he is dragged. Once they had reached the outpost Kimiko asked a guard for directions to a nearby village, the guard explained that the closest village was just "Five minutes east of border" with the information in hand they headed towards the village. "Yo Exia" she began "You said you were looking for someone you never said who." "The girl I loved." Exia says looking at the sky. Kimiko stared at Exia and laughed slightly "That's pretty deep man, this girl got a name?" Kimiko looked at the sky revelling in its infinite blue, "I never had someone that I would cross the world for so I'm kinda curious" she said with a bright smile on her face. "Dawn Yami, i haven't seen her since our other friend Astray died." exia says with a sigh. Kimiko looked down slightly "Death is something we can all relate to,lets not dwell on it too long, it can drag down even the strongest of souls." Kimkio looked up she could see the village approaching in the distance and said to Exia "What do you think happened to those missing kids?" "I don't know Kimiko but let's find out." exia says. Kimiko slowed down, sniffing the air before running ahead with a distressed looked in her eyes, "Exia we gotta move now!" she yelled. "Right!" Exia yells running after her. Kimiko ran desperatly towards the village looking up at the sky around that was now a pitch black "How the bloody hell did I miss that!" she thought to herself. The Village must have been incredible, it's simple yet charming design would have been calming for the heart an essential pit stop for those crossing the border from Bosco or Seven. Not that it mattered now when the entire village was now engulfed in flames. Exia stops. "What happened?" he asks as his light brown eyes flash a light green. Kimiko was lost for words,"What the hell, a fire this intense we should have seen it from the damn outpost!" "You're right. But how and why didn't we!" Exia growls "Someones trying to cover their tracks!" Kimiko said with a sudden realization, "The fire must have been started by a fire mage that the only way something of this level could begin so suddenly and that means only one thing." with that said Kimiko place her hand on her Halberd as she ran straight into the flaming village. Exia runs entering his blade V 1 form as he catches up to her. "So what's the plan?" Exia asks his voice sounding more robot like. Kimiko stared at Exia in absolute awe "How the bloody hell did you do that" she said losing herself in the pure awesomeness that was Exia's Blade V1. "Wait no..gotta focus, the plan, we're gonna split up look around and find any survivors and if we're lucky we'll also find the fire starter sound good?" "Sounds good and you might find out how I did this later." Exia tells her. "I'm gonna hold you to your word!" she said as she extended her fist to Exia "I don't go back on my word." Exia says and lightly bumps fists. Kimiko let out a massive grin and ran down an avenue shouting out for any potential survivors, "I'm gonna destroy who ever did this!" Kimiko thought to herself. "Well better go." Runs the other way. "Come and get me!" Kimiko ran down the flamming avenue,she unsheathed her sword from her Halberd, pausing for a moment. "This is just gonna be another walk in the park." She said as she tried to reassure herself taking a few deep breaths she ran toward a house using her sword to cut her way into it the flaming home. She began coughing and gagging aalmost immediatly "Really should have thought this through" she sad as she ran through the house looking for any trapped civillians she found not a single person and immediatly jumped out a window back onto the street. Gasping for air all she could think was "Time for the next home." Exia looks in 3 houses one after the other with great speed. "Nothing!" Exia says as he runs more. Kimiko ran through several other houses each time finding no survivors, "What the heck the village is on fire and not a single survivor not even a body"Kimiko pondered to herself "Wait for that matter no one was even fighting the flames its not like everyone would have been in their homes when the fire started, heck they should have been fighting the fire from wherever it started. Unless...everyone was killed and then the city was destroyed." "wait what if it's a trap." exia says appearing next to her. "A trap..maybe but who would benefit from setting an entire village of fire?" Kimiko said before looking at Exia before jumping back slightly pointing her blade Exia. "When the bloody hell did you pop up?" "just now" exia says. "you never know" "hmm, your set things on Fire to destroy them, in other words you destroy evidence." Kimiko said as she lowered her blade. "What if who ever stole those missing children came back when he found out the villagers went for help. Maybe they never expected help to come so quickly...maybe the firestarter isnt too far away considering the fire just started! We could track him down!" "we could set a trap." "Forget setting a trap we the firestarter probably on its way to Bosco by now we could intercept him or her and get some information outta him..or her!" "if we get ahead i could take on the form of a kid." "Yo..you can do that?" Kimiko said astounded. "yes i was made up to be able to take on what ever form i need." exia says. "Made up what the heck are you on about? Actually no tell me on the way we gotta catch up with the firestarter" Kimiko said as she rubbed he temple in a fit of mental fatigue. "I'm not human" "Lalala I'm not listening trying to catch a criminal!" she says with her fingers in her ears as he run out of the village. "Do you want to know or not!" Exia yells following her. "Well tell me if you can keep up!" Kimiko yelled back at Exia as she increased her momemtum to the point where she was almost gliding across the Grassy terrain. Exia is flying next to her. "Ok" Kimiko couldnt help but laugh as Exia flew alongside her "Okay you got me interested spill the beans!" "I'm one of the remaining gundamdroid a race of robots. But I'm the only human looking one left." Exia tells her as he flies. Kimiko contorted her face in concusion "What do you mean human looking?" "i mean that i look human." exia says. "Okay but like where you born or created?" "Created but I was made to be a son to the man who made me." Exia says. "So how excatly does your kind reproduce..or do you just pop out of a factory somewhere?" Kimiko laughed to herself "Actually you know what how 'bout we focus on getting to Bosco and finding the firestarter." "I'm one of the last of my kind and good idea" exia says as he flies. "Real kill joy you are, I think after all is said and done we're gonna sit down and you're gonna tell me everything about yourself Tin Can!" with that said Kimiko focused entirely on her destination Bosco. "Fine but is tin can the best you can do?" Keeps flying "when do you think we will be ahead of the guy or girl?" "Don't worry Tin Can I'll get the hang of it, in regards to the Firestarter we have no way of knowing their capabilites so it would be better if we try to get to Bosco before and well use you as bait!" "That's the plan and don't call me tin can please." Exia says sadly. "Yea Tin Can is bit obvious don't you think? Perhaps Metal head?" Kimiko said with a playful smirk on her face. "And not that nickname as well please. That's what dawn and astray called me." Exia says. The smile on Kimiko's face dropped slightly "Well then I guess I can come with good names, I mean great minds think alike and all..." Kimiko and Exia kept on moving towards Bosco only slowing as they reached its outskirts. "Okay do we need to go over the plan again?" Kimiko said as she faced Exia "I go in to a younger form as you hide right?" Exia asks. "Mmm yes and no. Yes you go into a younger form but you need to make sure he takes you to wherever the other children are. I'll trail behind you and the once you're on the inside we'll have to figure out a way to get you and the kids out of there." Kimiko explains with a serious look on her face as she looked over Bosco. "I really hate this country you know, I was here before a long time ago you really can't get any worse than Bosco." Category:Animainiac Category:Storyline